Bath experiment
by jijota28
Summary: Hitsugaya found Hinamori asleep in his bathroom


Bath experiment!

Hitsugaya Toshiro yawned… He was tired…He was daydreaming of a bath and his bed but instead he was in the 1st squad waiting to give his report to Yamamoto Taicho who was listening to the complaints of Kurotsuhi Mayuri Taicho .it had been two hours now…Toshiro sighed, he closed his eyes when he felt a hand on his shoulder, looking at him with a smile , Ukitake Zyuushirou was in front of him.

-Hey Shirou chan, what are you doing here!

-I have to give a report concerning my mission

-Just give it to me, I'll give it to the old man

-But…

-No but! Go , have a rest shirou chan!

-But…

-Don't worry I'll tell the old man that it was on my advice that you went to your barracks!

-Thanks Ukitake san!

-I've already told you : call me Shirou-san! Here are some candies for you walk !-He gave him a bucket of candies and took his report.

-Now go home! Don't worry

Hitsugaya left in a shunpo, he was about to go his office when he changed his mind, he was too tired to deal with paperwork tonight so he went straight to his barracks.

"Home sweet , home!"-he thought as he opened the door of his apartment, he took of all his clothes "I'll clean the mess tomorrow morning!"-he said to himself and headed to the bathroom. He went inside the shower room without turning the light on .He felt good as the hot water flew on his body. He stayed under the water for five minutes than got out .He took a towel and put it around his waist. Toshiro was about to get out of his bathroom when he heard sound coming from his bath. _Things you_ _need to know is that Hitsugaya had the second big bathroom of the all Seretei thanks to her fukutaicho Rangiku Matsumoto who one day had decided to renovate his apartment : he used to have a small apartment with two bedrooms, a living room, a kitchen, a shower and a toilet .Now he had an American kitchen, a bedroom, a living room, a toilet_ _and a big bathroom: he had a washbasin, a shower room and a big bath. He preferred his old apartment but he had to admit that she had really done a good job: it was more spacious then before! Now, Let's get back tour story._ " He walked toward the bath, as he was approaching , he could distinguish the snore of somebody! Someone was sleeping in his bath?! Who the hell could it be ? He switched the light on and lost his breath…Hinamori was asleep in his bath…there were no more bubble bath and he could see every inches of her body! He blushed and turned his head …Now what was he supposed to do: he couldn't let her get sick in this cold bath! Two options: one to get her out of the bath by himself and lay her in his bed (Hope that the Soul king would give him strength to do that ...) or wake her up and knowing her she would hide her shame by yelling at him and make a big fuss of this and he was too tired to start an argument with her !He sighed… he had taken the decision, he bent down and took Hinamori out of his bath. He was carrying her bridal style and just as he was about to get outside of the bathroom she opened her eyes

-KIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!she screamed

BAAAM! He was so surprised by her reaction that he let her fall down on the floor. She tried to cover her nudity with her hands.

-WHEN DID YOU COME BACK? YOU WERE NOT SUPPOSE TO BE HERE! -she shouted

-No need to yell! Relax, bedwetter…-he started calmy

-YEAH YEAH? WELL,IF YOU CAN STAND BEING NAKED IN FRONT OF SOMEONE, ITS NOT MY CASE !-she cutted him of

He looked down to see that he had no more towel !

-GEEZ! He picked up his towel and took another one in the cupboard and threw it to Hinamori.

-COVER YOURSELF!-he said before getting out of the bathroom . "DAMN, she saw me naked and I saw her naked too! This is no good Toshiro!" he thought as he got dressed. Now, how am I supposed to act? It was the first time that he had seen her naked and he must admit that he never thought that she had such curves. Of course, he had heard comments about her body last year in the Summer beach Party (unfortunately for him, he was on mission that time) but he never thought that those would be so close to the true! He was an adult now, so he had to behave like one: pretending that nothing happened !He could do it after all it was Momo, her childhood friend, that coul not be that worse! Talking about her, she got out red like a could not help but smirking!

-Momo,…started Hitsugaya

-Just don't look at me, please …I'm too ashamed !

-Come on, Momo ! It's not the end of time: I saw you naked, you saw me naked , it's a zero sum game!

-Yeah , yeah-she replied

-Momo , it's okay: just forget it!

-I just can't !

-Why Momo?

-BECAUSE I SAW YOU NAKED! –shouted Hinamori

He did not have time to respond that she was already outside of her apartment! He looked up and mumbled: why do I always have to be right? Why this girl had to be so impulsive and sensitive? Tss , he clinched his teeth.- Guess I'll have to argue with her ..pff!

Hinamori was walking towards her apartment, thinking of what just happened. Shiro, her Shiro-chan saw her naked! She blushed madly. She knew that her curiosity would kill her! What happened tonight was the consequence of it: She was so impatient to see his new bathroom that she had decided to see it in her own eyes: The bath was extraordinary: it was a whirlpool bath! It really relaxed her and that's what she really needed, she felts so good that she fell asleep! She sighed, she opened the apartment of her house and went in. She got into her bedroom and started to take of her clothes when she heard someone's coughing

-Twice in a night that's too much, Momo! Hitsugaya was leaning on the wall of her bedroom smirking

-KIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU! Do you want to kill me?

-Tss, Momo you're such a bedwetter! I've already told you, close your windows, Baka!

-Yeah , yeah meanie!

She took a deep breath:

-Why are you here?

-Well I came to see you in order to talk about what happened tonight!

-N...n…Nothing happened!-stuttered Momo

-And that's the reason why you're blushing and you're avoiding my look?

-tss, just forget it, Shiro-chan!

-No way, come on Momo ! Don't make a fuss over it! I saw you naked and so did you, so what is the problem?

-….

-Momo…-he said approaching her-What's wrong?

-It's just that I feel so ashamed…you should have not seen me naked, Shiro chan! I'm you' re best friend , I've never seen you as a…a man, you were only Shiro and it just occurred to me tonight that you are a man …

-A man?

-I know that It sounds stupid but for me you were just without a sex!

Hitsugaya laughed .

-See that's the reason why I don't like talking to you!

-Sorry but it's just the word that you used ,Momo!

-Very funny! Said ironically Momo

He took a big inspiration and looked at her :

-Come on, Momo! Tell me why you are so upset about that!

-Well it's a kind of confusing me, Shiro!-pouted Momo

-How could it be confusing you?

-You're a man, baka!

-Hey mind your word Hinamori fukutaicho!

-You're the one who's teasing me! Pff, Sorry!

-So if I understand what you are saying is that you never saw me as a man but just as a friend without a sex, is it that?

-Yes.

-And now how are you seeing me?

-Like a handsome man named Shiro chan!

-And I've always seen you like an attractive woman named Bedwetter Momo!

-An attractive woman?

-Baka, it's not because I don't compliment you that I've never noticed that you are a beautiful attractive woman!

-Meanie!

-Find another word Momo!

-pff, you know sometimes you just so irritating!

They stayed in silent .Then Hitsugaya put his hand on her cheek and got closer to her.

-Toshiro what are you doing?

-Am I a genius , Momo?

-Well that's how people see you and I must admit that you are very smart!But what's the point?

-My point is that I'd like to verify something about our friendship…he put his other hand on her waist

-D..d..do you have to be so close to make the experiment?

-I'm sorry but I have to…he murmured

-Toshiro you are …He didn't let her finish and kissed her : his lips were soft at first she did not respond to his kiss and as he was about to stop, she responded to it. It was like a firework in the head of Hinamori …it was a magical moment that they were sharing. Hinamori got closer to him as they intensified the kiss, Hitsugaya left her lips and gave her a kiss on her neck, he looked at her smirking

\- I will leave you now, Bed wetter!

-Mmm …Toshiro what this kiss was for?-asked a dizzy Hinamori

-To verify a theory…

-Which one?

-Do two people claiming being friend could kiss each other so passionately? Is it still a friendship or…

-Or?

-I let you find the answer by yourself!

-And what is the answer?

He pinned her against his chest and murmured against her lips

-What could it be Momo? You have all night to get an answer! Good night Hinamori Fukutaicho !-He shunpo away, leaving her confuse.

Next morning

Hitsugaya Toshiro was working in his office on his paperworks when he heard a knock on the door.

-You may come in!

The third seat of the fifth squad got inside the office

-Hitsuagaya Taicho, a letter for you, please!

He took the envelope

-You are dismissed!

The Shinigami shunpo away.

He opened the envelope and started to smile as he was reading :

 _Dear Toshiro,_

 _As you can imagin, I did not sleep: I was looking for an answer!_

 _I guess I found it but I'd like to have your opinion about it!_

 _May I invite you to a dinner at my place tonight at 8pm?_

 _We could confront our mutual answers and maybe share another kiss if we have the same vision of the things!_

 _Tell me what,_

 _With all my love?_

 _Momo Hinamori_

He started to write her back then stopped , he put his haori on him and took a white rose

-Taicho, you're so early it's only 8 o'clock! Said Rangiku Matsumoto entering in the room

-Mmm

-Taicho, where are you going?

-I'm going to accept a dinner invitation!

-Taicho, do you have a date?

-I guess so!

-Who's the girl?

-None of you business, Matsumoto!

-pfff

-Matsumoto?

-Yes Taicho?

-Thanks for the renovations!

-I thought you hated them?

-Well since last night I don't !

-What happened?

-They opened my eyes on a certain relationship!

-Taicho…

\- I'm taking a day off, see you tomorrow !

He left and took the way to the fifth squad with a smile on his face.

The end


End file.
